Scaling images is known to accommodate display of an image at an output resolution that is different than the images input resolution. Typically, a large number of filter taps for a single phase filter or a large number of phases for a polyphase filter are needed to accommodate scaling over a wide range of resolutions. Single phase filters usually require much more processing power and memory than polyphase filters. But the large number of phases required for a polyphase filter may still be too expensive for practical implementations. For example, to accommodate downscaling from 720 to lower resolution that is a multiple of 16, without any phase distortion, requires storing coefficients of up to 44 phases, and each of these phases contains a number of filter taps. A method and/or system capable of providing high quality scaling of any scaling ratio with constrained resources would be useful.